The New Addition To The Halliwells
by CharmedLover4
Summary: Summary: After a childhood filled with abuse mental and physical will an independent and extremely stubborn Paige take to her new found sisters and except there love? Can Paige truly deal with her past? And can she get over her problems and learn to accept her new life as the youngest charmed ones?
1. Trust

Summary: After a childhood filled with abuse mental and physical will an independent and extremely stubborn Paige take to her new found sisters and except there love? Can Paige truly deal with her past? And can she get over her problems and learn to accept her new life as the youngest charmed ones?

AN: Okay summery is crap but the story's better scouts honour (even though I'm not a scout). This is my second fanfiction so it's not going to be perfect. Read review and most importantly enjoy I will try and update as quick as possible also check out my other fanfiction ''The Charmed Children''.

Ages 

Prue- 22

Piper-20

Phoebe-16

Paige-14

New addition the Halliwell's

Chapter 1

Trust

'Hey let go of me!' the young girl screamed at the security guard as he slung her over his shoulder bringing back a whole load of painful memories from her childhood. 'No this time I'm calling the cops. Iv had it with thieves like you' the guard replied annoyed at the kid for trying to steal from his shop.

Prue watched from a distance finding that the little scene reminded her of the time phoebe was caught stealing…..one of many times.

'Hey I'm no thief' the young girl screamed violently kicking her legs trying to escape the guard's arms. 'I wasn't stealing the top I just forgot to pay' the girl smiled sweetly as she stopped struggling expecting him to put her down.

The guard paused briefly debating weather or no to believe her 'Yeah right kid… unless your going to pay for it I'm calling the cops'

'I'm warning you put me down' she sneered furiously kicking and punching his back once again.

Pure had seen enough she felt a strong urge to help the unknown kid out of the situation; she walked over hastily as the guard lowered the girl down to the ground. Prue tapped the girl on the shoulder. 'There you are' Prue said smiling at the confused girl.

'You forgot the money' Prue continued and placed a £5 note in the girl's hand hoping she'd play along. The girl caught on and gratefully accepted the money 'I told you I forgot to pay' the girl said innocently as she gave the money to the guard and stuck her tongue out in a very childish manor. She normally wasn't one to trust people but she felt like she could trust this women. As the girl exited the shop Prue hurried up to catch up to her.

The girl begun to walk down the street until she heard the woman calling out for her to slow down. She turned round to see the woman standing in front of her. 'Thanks for that' she bent her head down looking at her beaten up converse. Prue took the time to notice the young girl's appearance, she had long curly raven hair that flowed down her back, she looked extremely pale and had dark black bags under her eyes making Prue wonder if she ever got a good night's sleep. The girl was very thin and small and wore ripped jeans and a plain black tee with beaten up converse. Prue could see yellowing bruises on the girls arms making her wonder what had happened to her.

'What's your name sweetie' Prue asked softly trying to make it sound casual as not to spook the girl in front of her.

The girl stared into Prue's icy blue eyes for what felt like minuets trying to see if she was genuinely trying to help her out, when felt a deep sense of trust and kindness emitting of her. 'Paige.. .Paige ruth' she replied looking back down at her converse.

'Well Paige I'm Prue, it's nice to meet you' Prue said smiling she considered shaking her hand but Prue didn't want to frighten the poor girl. 'How old are you?' Prue asked looking the girl up and down she couldn't be more than 15 Prue was sure of it.

'I just turned 14' Paige sighed remembering what a nightmare her birthday was. Her dad was drunk and hit her because she didn't pick him up the right beer and her mother didn't even wish her a happy birthday Paige didn't care that she didn't get any presents or a cake but a happy birthday didn't coast anything! Paige quickly shook those memories out of her head she didn't need to remember anymore because she wasn't going back.

'Where do you live Paige?' Prue asked desperate to know more about this mysterious girl she had only just met. Her charmed one instincts where kicking in telling her to help the girl and by the looks of her she needed some help 'I-I erm-I-l-live' Paige sighed. Truth was she didn't live anywhere; she didn't have a place to call home like most kids her age. She couldn't go back to her foster parents they'd beat the crap out of her or 'beat the devil out of her' as her foster mother put it. She wouldn't go in care no matter what she was determined to stay out of the system at all cost so she really didn't have anywhere to go. She had been on the run for almost 6 days and it was starting to take its toll she was tired all of the time, at night she would get so cold she wondered why she wasn't ill and hadn't eaten much since she left … well apart from a packet of Doritos and a can of coke yesterday that she nicked from a corner shop. Her belly started gurgling making her snapped her out of her thoughts.

'Well you look like you could use some food' Prue said as Paige pale checks turned a new shade of ruby red. 'When's the last time you ate sweetie?' Prue asked sympathetically as she began to rummage around in her bag. She found what she was looking for, a mars bar she had picked up for phoebe to eat after hockey practise but she didn't think she would mind… that much anyway.

'Erm I had some Doritos yesterday' Paige said feeling slightly embarrassed. She looked at the women in front of her; she was actually very pretty she had long straight raven hair that travelled down her back much like Paige's just nicer…. And with less knots. She looked about 20 and had a pretty good figure nothing like Paige's straight up and down figure and seemed to actually want to talk to Paige with out screaming abuse… that was a first. Prue handed Paige the mars bar and laughed when she saw the girl's confused expression.

'I've not poisoned it Paige' Prue laughed. Paige smiled and took a bite 'thanks' she said 'but why are you being so nice?' she asked suspiciously first Prue had covered for her then practically bought her a top and now she was talking to her and giving her food since when were people actually nice to her?

'Well you look like you could use a break' Prue admitted truthfully. 'look I live like five minuets away if you want you could stay for a bit, you know since you cant seem to remember where you live. Oh and just to warn you I have two younger sisters. Actually ones round about your age' Prue add walking over to her car and opening the door for Paige to get in. Paige was internally debating this normally she wouldn't even dream of going anywhere with a stranger but she felt so safe with Prue, felt as though she could trust her and she truly did seem to care about her… or so she made out for all Paige knew Prue could be just like her foster parents nice when you first meet them but absolutely soulless with a passion for causing her pain.

Finally after what seemed like eternity Paige gave in she pushed all her worries and doubts to the back of her mind and jumped in the car. Prue smiled and closed the door, she got in and drove them both to the manor.

When Prue pulled up to the manor Paige let out a small gasp it was stunning, it was a large red Victorian manor with white trimmings it had to be at lest two stories if not three. Prue just laughed 'Its nearly as big as it looks' Prue said getting out the car but Paige stayed seated._ What if there not nice like Prue? What if there all just like my foster parents trying to hurt me? What if they send me back?_ Paige thought tears brimmed at her eyes she didn't want to think about them she wasn't going to hurt herself anymore!

'Paige' Prue said softly seeing the worry in her eyes along with the tears. Seeing this child look so lost, so scared and so broken it broke Prue's heart. she had no idea why she was so drawn to this young girl. 'My sisters, there not bad people and neither am I. You trust me right?' Prue asked kneeling in front of Paige. Paige nodded her head yes she did trust Prue for some bizarre reason.

'Then trust that I'm just trying to help you. I promise we wont hurt you' Prue wiped the tear that trickled down Paige's pale check. Paige flinched and tensed up but when she saw what Prue was doing she relaxed.

'okay Prue' Paige smiled as she hopped out of the car and followed Prue inside the manor. Paige hoped that Prue wouldn't break her promise. Prue lead Paige over to the conservatory and Paige couldn't stop looking around at the beautiful house she was now in.

'do you want a drink Paige?' Prue asked Paige just nodded as she started looking at the many pictures there where in the Manor. There where pictures of Prue and what seemed to be her sisters, Pictures of an older woman who look to be there grandmother and a younger woman but she had no idea who she was but she looked so familiar.

Prue entered the kitchen to see Piper unpacking groceries. 'Hey Pipe' Prue said hugging her little sister from behind and using the nickname she had given her every since Piper was the tender age of 5.

'Oh hey Prue I thought I heard Phoebe come in?' Piper quizzed looking confused 'and did you pick up my clothes?' She asked looking at Prue's empty hands.

'oh about that, we kind of have an innocent in the conservatory' Prue said 'and I might have forgotten to pick your stuff up. 'Sorry Prue apologised going to the sink to get a glass for Paige.

'Its fine, Charmed duties call' Piper smiled 'So what is it this time? Warlock or demon? Maybe a dark lighter this time?' Piper sighed she hated the constant attacks and after almost losing both her sister's it was getting to much. 'No….a kid needs are help' Prue sighed as she thought about the bruises on Paige's arms. 'a kid?' Piper asked in disbelief what kind of a demon goes after a kid

'yeah she was trying to steal a top and I helped her out. Anyway we were talking and I noticed bruises on her arms like all over piper. She wont tell me where she lives and I'm pretty sure she is living on the street or running from who ever hurt her' Prue sighed she hated the thought of anyone hurt that little girl. Prue poured lemonade into the glass.

'every one likes lemonade right?' Prue asked Piper who just laughed at her sister.

'Well we'll get to the bottom of it Prue' Piper said going through the fridge looking for something she could feed the kid. She knew how much Prue hated the thought of anyone hurting kids it was her soft spot as a big sister. Piper pulled out a sandwich she was saving for Prue's lunch tomorrow, she knew she could make Prue on up later.

Prue and Piper took the ham sandwich and lemonade into the conservatory to see Paige admiring the many pictures they had in there. Prue and Piper placed them on the coffee table.

'My foster parents never put pictures up' Paige said sadly as she traced her finger around a photo frame. Prue and Piper shared worried glances 'who is she?, she really pretty' Paige asked Prue referring to the woman in the picture.

'Our mum' Prue said smiling. Paige sat on the couch and Prue and Piper sat next to her. 'Paige this is Piper' Prue introduced her little sister hoping that Paige might be more open.

'Hi' Paige said meekly suddenly finding her finger nails very interesting. 'So Paige do you like ham sandwiches and lemonade' Piper asked. 'Yeah… love em' Paige smiled picking up the lemonade and taking a long drink. It felt like ages since she had something to drink… well that wasn't alcohol. 'So Paige… Who hurt you sweetie?' Prue asked softly not being one to beat around the bush.

Paige just stared at her, she kept feeling like she was going to get sent back to them. She wouldn't go and no one could make her. _Maybe if I keep quiet shell drop it? _Paige thought. 'No one' Paige whispered turning away from Prue and Piper. Piper and Prue once again shared worried glances.

Prue decided to use something Paige had said earlier, I hopes that Paige might revel more with out feeling pushed. 'Paige remember you said you trusted me so you can tell me right?' Prue asked as she took Paige's hand and squeezed it. Paige tensed up, but seeing that Prue wasn't trying to hurt her she soon relaxed again. Paige turned round and squeezed her eyes shut as the tears fell. She hated cry it made her look venerable and crying in front of people would only get her hurt.

'Aw Paigey don't cry' Prue said hugging her. Prue felt Paige tense up once again but she soon relaxed she started cry hysterically letting out all her bottled up emotions out. 'Let it all out Paige' Piper cooed as she rubbed circles on her back. Prue started making shushing noises and whispering comforting words in her ears making her feel safe for the first time in her life. 'It-it was my-my foster parents' Paige said between sobs. Paige wasn't sure if they were going to believe her but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Paige buried her head in Prue's shoulder after hearing Piper and Prue gasp. Soon her sobs subsided and she fell asleep leaning on Prue for comfort.

'Piper what are we going to do?' Prue asked her younger sister. 'We make sure she doesn't go back' Piper sighed _that's not going to be easy_ she thought. Prue carried Paige up to her room and placed her on the bed. She tucked her under the covers and flicked off the light.


	2. Broken promises and miss placed trust

AN: Okay, hey guys hope you're all doing well. I had a pile of homework and coursework the size of Everest…... I'm not even kidding so I couldn't update as soon as I'd had liked. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, and the reviews are amazing and thank you to all you guys who followed and favourite … you know who you are: D. I love hearing what you guys think even if its just a quickie telling me you loved it(I hope you did). Right so on with the next chapter as I'm sure you guys don't want to hear me blabbing on and on.

The New Addition To The Halliwells

Chapter 2

Broken Promise and miss placed trust.

Two hours later Phoebe came home from hockey practise. Breathing and sweating heavily she threw her old PE bag down on the floor next to the stairs. she walked in to the front room and saw Prue asleep on the couch that's odd she thought, Prue never slept downstairs.

After hearing the door slam shut Piper ran into the living room to see a tired looking phoebe. She hugged Phoebe tight and buried her head into Phoebes hair. After several minutes Phoebe decided that she couldn't take anymore, piper had NEVER hugged her like this. 'Piper I need to breath' Phoebe mocked and Piper released her staring at her little sister. Phoebe saw tears in Pipers eyes and instantly regretted mocking her 'It was only a joke Pipe' Phoebe said worrying that she had hurt her sister's feelings. 'I know' Piper smiled at Phoebes concern and stroked her hair dark brown hair lovingly .'Okay what's up' Phoebe asked worry etched across her face. Piper began to explain to a worried looking Phoebe, Paige's situation. Prue woke up after hearing her sisters voices she sprung up of the couch and swung her arms around her little sisters. 'I love you guys' Prue said sleepily as she yawned . 'Oh so that's why your on the couch' Phoebe exclaimed as she saw the puzzle pieces falling in place. 'yeah I didn't want her to freak out if she woke up and saw me next to her' Prue said 'she doesn't exactly take to contact she tenses up … allot' Prue sighed remembering the when she hugged Paige. Phoebe broke there rather long hug and headed for the stairs hoping her sisters wouldn't ask her where she was going. 'And your going where?' Prue asked suspiciously. 'Took get a premonition….. duhhh' Phoebe replied rolling her eyes as she sprinted up the stairs to Prue's room.

Phoebe crept into the room and saw a small figure in the bed, she lightly placed her hand on the figure instantly being hit by a premonition.

Patty Halliwell was cradling a baby in her arms, a two year old Phoebe toddled into her room with her big sisters Piper and Prue holding her little hands. Prue's long dark hair was placed in two pigtails, Pipers brown hairs was in a ponytail and Phoebes short brown hair was hanging loosely by her shoulders. 'Mummy I want to see the baby' a six year old Prue said leading her little sisters to the bed. They all climbed up and stared at the baby in wonder. 'This is your little sister, Paige' Patty said as tears streamed down her face as Paige begun to cling her little hand around her little finger. 'Mummy why are you sad?' a four year old Piper asked hugging Phoebe a little to tight to stop her from squirming around .Prue wiped her mums tears with her thumb and smiled down to her new baby sister 'can I hold her mummy? Ill be careful' Prue asked giving her mother the big puppy dog eye. 'Of course sweetie' Patty said smiling at her beautiful girls all together….. For now. Patty gently placed the tiny baby into her eldest daughter's arms making sure she had hold of her head. They all just sat there for a few minutes watching Paige gurgled and cooed in Prue's little arms. Patty couldn't help but let a few tears roll down her cheek when Sam entered the room. Sam's eyes where puffy and red but he smiled at the sight of he's baby girl in Prue's arms the way Piper looked at the tiny baby in wonder and the way Phoebe smiled a toothy smile at Paige. Prue planted kisses on Paige's forehead as Sam spoke 'patty we need to do it now' he sad his voice breaking slightly. Patty took the baby of Prue and stood up much to Prue dislike she wasn't finished playing with her new sister, Grams came in and hugged Patty tight 'we will find her when she's old enough' she said to her crying daughter. Grams Picked up a fussing Phoebe took Pipers hand and lead the three eldest children out of the room. Much to patty's dislike Sam and herself orbed away to the church they had planed to leave Paige at. They walked up the steps of the church and knocked on the door, when Sister Agnes answered Patty broke down she couldn't keep it in any longer she was going to give up her baby girl because of 'them' as she wiped away the escaping tears Sam explained that it wasn't safe for them to keep the baby and they gave her to the Sister in hope she would find Paige a nice home.

The premonition ended as quickly as it started, Phoebe who was now breathing heavily ran out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen where her sisters where. She had tears streaming down her tanned face when she finally reached her sisters. 'Phoebe what's wrong?' Piper asked suddenly becoming very concerned at the state her little sister was in .

'I had a premonition…. Paige she's-she's our sister' Phoebe said between sobs, how could her mum give her only little sister, why?

'She's what?' Prue questioned Hugging a crying Phoebe and stroking her hair she knew that was the one way she could always calm her sister down

. 'Our sister, Mum gave her up!' Phoebe said pulling away from her eldest sisters arms. 'but why would she-' Prue started but she couldn't finish, she couldn't understand why anyone would give up there fourth born daughter? After a few minuets in silence Piper spoke up. 'So she must have powers then?' Piper asked no one in particular 'I guess so' Prue sighed she could feel a migraine coming on. 'I wonder if she knows she has powers?' Phoebe asked as she dried her eyes

'WHAT?!' screamed Paige from the door way. Paiges heart begun to beat extremely fast her hands felt clammy and her whole body begun to shake.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe spun around to face a distraught Paige standing at the doorway, Paige had been standing there the whole time she didn't understand, Premonitions? , Powers? , Sisters? It was all too much to soon for her. 'Paige i-I' Prue begun to start as she walked towards her.

'NO!' Paige screamed clenching her fists 'You're just like them, your lying I know you are!' Paige turned around and ran for the door. She ran out of the manor and slammed the door shut leaving her 'Sisters' behind.

Phoebe ran out the door hoping to catch her new found baby sister, she got outside to see Paige halfway down the street no matter how fast Phoebe ran she would never catch up with Paige. It almost looked like Paige had practise running from people. When returned she saw Piper and Prue getting on there jackets.

'There you go' Piper said passing a jacket to Phoebe. 'Where are we going?' Phoebe asked confused as she hastily put on her blue super-dry jacket. 'To find Paige' said Prue with a certain sound of determination in her voice. Piper brought the scrying crystals in the car but remembered that Paige's powers probably wasn't activated yet.

oOo

The san Francisco sky was inky black only to be lit up by a few stars dotted around. Rain begun to poor down, leaving puddles the size of swimming baths everywhere. Paige didn't care she just wanted to get away from everyone; she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty when she remembered Prue's face. All Paige could think about was the hurt she was feeling. She felt like Prue had broken her promise and destroyed the trust she had for her.

She started to run again she didn't know where she was going but some how she didn't truly care. All she wanted to do was get somewhere were no one could hurt her. She picked up the pas before fatigue began to set in, she was in a park somewhere.

oOo

After driving around in the rain for about 2 hours the sisters begun to worry. Phoebe tried to get a premonition of seat where Prue had said Page had been siting but with no avail. They had finally found Paige, sat under a tree in a park looking cold, tired and hurt. All three sisters jumped out of the car and ran out towards Paige. 'Paige' Prue said softly kneeling beside the crying girl. 'What?' Paige snapped hugging her knees 'Don't you trust me anymore?' Prue asked hurt, all she wanted was for Paige to trust her like she did earlier.

'y-yes…. N-no…. I don't know, your lying I don't have powers, I'm not evil' Paige sobbed hugging her knees tighter all of her Foster mothers words rang in her ears telling her she was evil, unloved and worthless. Images of her foster mother and father beating her raced through her head making it hard to concentrate on Prue. Paige's breathe begun speeding up, until she found herself close to having a panic attack.

'Paige look at me' Prue said with a sense of authority. Prue begun to worry when she heard Paige's breathing speed up she needed to calm her down. Paige obliged and she looked at Prue icy Blue eyes, she noticed tears in them. Paige didn't want to hurt Prue's feelings or Prue's sisters she looked around and saw Piper hugging a crying girl whispering word… Paige finally heard the girls name… Phoebe.

'Now listen, powers don't make you bad. In fact they make you good' Prue smiled 'now all I need you to do is calm down.. can you do that for me?' Paige hesitantly nodded her head and started taking deep breaths when Paige's breathing had finally calmed down Prue smiled.

'But my foster parents said that Powers make you the devils child' Paige sniffed bending her head down she was so confused not to mention tired and cold. She had been brought up to believe on thing and now she was being told everything she once believed was a lie?

'I have them, and so do Piper and Phoebe are we evil?' Prue asked signalling for her sisters to join her. 'No' Paige said weakly looking at all three sisters in turn. She took the time to notice Piper, She had long brown hair and big… almost caring brown eyes. She was actually quiet pretty even though Paige could see she wasn't nearly as confident as Prue.

'Listen Paige your foster parents are the evil ones, what ever they have done is evil but your not' Piper said sitting next to Paige. She wanted…. No needed Paige to see that she had a family even if she didn't believe in magic.

'How about this, you stay at ours for tonight and if you still don't believe us in the morning you can go?' Phoebe asked receiving confused looks from her older sisters. Phoebe didn't want to push Paige to make a decision, she could see Paige was tired and shacking from the cold she just wanted her to get warm.

'Okay' Paige replied weakly all of a sudden she felt extremely tired. Her eyes felt heavy and her limbs felt weak and jelly like.

They head for the car, Phoebe and Paige were in the back with Prue and Piper in the front. Paige's eyes started to droop but before she had a chance to let sleep consume her she took the time to look at her 'big sister' Phoebe. She was actually very pretty and quiet the opposite to Paige she had tanned skin with dark brown hair that just travelled over her shoulder she had almond shaped brown eyes and had a pretty good figure.

'Phoebe?' Paige asked weakly as she yawned she wanted to be told the truth. 'Yeah Paige?' Phoebe asked smiling that Paige knew her name. 'Are we really sisters?' Paige asked as tears formed in her eyes she wanted it to be true she really did but she couldn't take any more lies.

'Of course we are' Phoebe smiled when Paige leaned her head on Phoebes shoulder. Paige's eyes begun to close slowly and Phoebe noticed she was still shacking from the cold. Phoebe gently moved Paige's head so it was on her lap and she found the blanket Prue always kept in the car she places it over a sleeping Paige as she begun stroking her baby sisters curly raven hair.

Piper and Prue noticed this and couldn't help but smile. Phoebe had never had to act like a big sister but she was taking to the role and they found it extremely cute.

oOo

Light flloeded into the room making the dust in the air dance about, Paige could hear the birds tweeting and flapping and she found it calming. Paige rubbed her eyes before realising she was lying in a bed, Paige stretched and yawned before the events of last night dawned on her she had sisters and powers! Even though she would never admit it, it was kind of cool having big sisters and the thought of magical powers was really cool. Paige felt hot and her arms ached so she decided just to lay down…. Just for a bit. Prue opened the door to find Paige staring at the celling, the fact that Paige's foster parents had hurt her made Prue's blood boil she decided that she would have to get to the bottom of it with out pushing Paige.

'Hey sweetie' Prue said sitting at the edge of the bed. 'Hi…sis' Paige said smiling she had always wanted to have a big sister and now she had three. Paige saw Prue smile had expanded as Paige budge closer to her.

Prue placed her hand on Paige's head and frowned. 'What's up?' Paige asked confused. 'I think you have a fever' Prue said concerned, Prue went into the bathroom and came back into her room with a thermometer in her hand.

Paige rolled her eyes upon seeing the thermometer; she hated being ill it made her feel weak and venerable much like crying. Come to think of it all Paige had done the passed day was in fact cry.

Prue placed the thermometer in Paige's ear. '101.5 hum I think you have a fever' Prue explained 'well looks like your bound to the bed' Prue laughed but then she noticed Paige's expiration change. Paige grimaced at the word 'bound' she hated the word, flashbacks of her foster dad bounding her to the bed entered her head.

'Paige' Prue asked seeing tears in her baby sister's eyes. Paige wiped the fallen tears and turned around to face the wall, she really didn't feel like explaining anything.

'Paige' Prue said louder and with more authority then she meant to, which caused Paige to burst out crying. Prue's heart ached seeing her baby sister cry especially when it was her fault for shouting she wrapped her arms around Paige and rocked her. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you' Prue whispered her apology she felt so guilty it was obvious Paige had gone through an ordeal and she was just making everything worst.

After Paige's sobs had quietened and turned to whimpers Prue got of the bed and decided to tell Piper about Paige's fever. 'Where are you going?' Paige asked standing up to fast, she was immediately hit with a wave of dizziness. Prue grabbed Paige's arms before she fell and placed her back on the bed. 'Please don't leave me' Paige said sniffing. Phoebe who had been standing in the doorway decided to make her presence know. 'ill stay with you Paige' Phoebe said smiling as she made her was into Prue's bed. Prue left to inform Piper on Paige's fever.

Paige buried her head into Phoebes chest, Phoebe started to wrap little pieces of Paige's hair around her fingers making Paige feel sleepy. 'Paige?' Phoebe said 'Yeah Pheebs?' Paige yawned trying to keep her eyes open. 'Did they hurt you a lot?' Phoebe asked not knowing how else to put it. She knew the answer but she needed to hear it. Paige just nodded she couldn't bear talking about it, she didn't fancy crying anymore. Phoebe felt tears fall down her checks she may have only just met Paige but it was her sister, she couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her.

oOo

'Piper?' Prue said knocking on her sisters door. A sleepy looking Piper opened the door 'Yeah Prue?' She yawned. 'Paige's ill. I think she spent to much time in the rain' Prue sighed remembering the hurt in Paige's eyes last night. 'Is she okay?' Piper asked suddenly worried for her baby sister's health. 'Yeah but she's got a fever. I was wondering if we should take her to the hospital.' Prue wondered rubbing her temples. 'I don't know Prue, what if she doesn't want to?' Piper finally understood what Phoebe was doing last night, giving Paige options so she didn't feel trapped.

oOo

Paige finally feel asleep cuddling close to Phoebe but her dream wasn't at all peaceful!

Paige's dream/ memory 

'Mum please can I go?' Paige begged she knew her mother strict policy on parties but she was desperate to show her friends she could have a good time and occasionally let go. 'For the last time NO Paige! Party's are sinful and sinful children belong to the devil' her mother responded as she gripped Paige's arm tight and dragged her down the stairs, she flung the door off the ''Pray room'' open. The ''Pray room'' was a small room filled with pictures of Jesus on the cross it was basically a room Paige often got locked in to pray fro forgiveness.

'Now beg for forgiveness for your disobedience and sinful thinking!' her mother growled as she threw her in to the small room knowing that Paige was claustrophobic.

'No…. mum… please im sorry' Paige begged banding her fist on the door. Hear breathing increased and she stated shaking as she cowered into the corner on the room. The walls where moving in on her coming closer and closer until…!

Phoebe woke up to Paige thrashing about screaming, Paige's head had beads of sweat dribbling down. Phoebe tried to hug Paige to calm her down but nothing seemed to help. 'Prue.. Piper?' Phoebe screamed whilst she was stroking Paige's hair. Paige woke up hearing Phoebes soothing words as her breathing quickened until they where short wheezing shallow ones.

Prue and Piper ran in to Prue's bedroom and saw Phoebe desperately trying to calm Paige down and get her breathing back to normal. Paige couldn't concentrate on anything her head felt hot and sweaty, her head was banging and her sister's voices sounded distant. She could feel Prue rubbing her back and she could hear Phoebes calm soothing words once again. 'Paige?' Prue questioned once her breathing returned to its normal pace. 'Did you have a bad dream honey?' Prue asked softly 'Yeah' Paige replied ashamed at her outburst. Paige wanted the bed to swallow her up she didn't want to talk about it. Prue placed her hand on Paige's head, 'Piper will you get the thermometer for Paige?' Prue asked as she rubbed circles on Paige's back.

Piper nodded and went to fetch it whilst Phoebe decided to make herself useful and get Paige a drink, after that dream she must be thirsty.

'Paige do you want to talk about it?' Prue asked.

'Not really' Paige replied glumly

'please tell me' Prue said. Paige sighed she knew she didn't really have a choice and she couldn't keep dogging questions not if they where sisters. 'it was just a dream about my foster mum' Paige suddenly found that her finger nails were interesting and she begun to pick at them. 'What happened?' Prue asked softly. 'She locked me in the Pray room.' Paige begun 'see I wanted to go to this party but she said it was sinful and that I should pray for forgiveness.. she knew I didn't like small spaces but she still wouldn't let me out' Paige wiped the escaping tears out of her eyes just as Piper returned with the thermometer and paced it Prue. Prue was shocked.. she didn't understand how someone could do such a thing. 'Paige its not sinful to want to go to a party she should have never done that' Prue sighed as she rubbed her temples and ignoring the confused looks she was receiving from Piper making a mental note to tell her about Paige's dream later. Prue took Paige's temperature only to find out it had increased to 102.5 which worried Prue enormously. 'Paigey I'm going to run you a cold bath, okay?' Prue didn't really want an answer she just wanted Paige to feel like she had a choice.

Paige just nodded her head, truth was she didn't really have any energy to argue she had slept for a long time but her body felt drained of all energy. As Prue left to run the bath Phoebe came back with a cold glass of water in her hand she passed it to Paige who took a long drink 'thanks' Paige smiled.

Phoebe sat at the foot of the bed and Piper took Prue's place and she ran her fingers through Paige's dark curly hairs. 'How you feeling?' Piper asked 'okay I guess.. my head hurts though' Paige pouted slightly making Phoebe laugh. Phoebe moved up the bed gaining confidence from Paige's playfulness. Piper stopped playing with Paige's hair and Paige leaned her head on Phoebe's shoulder. 'Phoebe?' Paige asked in a childish voice 'yeah Paige?' Phoebe replied desperately trying not to laugh at the voice Paige was using. 'can I borrow some of you pjs?' Paige asked fluttering her eyes. 'humm' Phoebe pretended to think 'I guess your going to have to.. I'm sure Piper's and Prue's wont fit' Phoebe laughed as Piper pouted 'are you saying I'm fat madam?' Piper asked pretending to be shocked and hurt making both Phoebe and Paige to burst out laughing Piper pouted before joining in the laughter. Prue could hear them giggling from the bathroom, she was glad that her sisters took to Paige and that they where all getting along that would make Paige want to stay with them more. Once the bath was ready Piper and Prue went to help Paige get up. 'I can walk you no.. im not an invalid' Paige snapped when she saw Prue trying to pick her up. 'fine if you can walk to the door with out falling or getting dizzy then well leave you to it.. if not where helping you' Piper said calmly.

Paige nodded and got up she walked the almighty length of two whole steps before she got hit with a rather nasty dizzy spell and wave of nausea. The whole room begun to spin uncontrollably and tried the resist the urge to throw up right there and then. Piper noticed this and gripped Paige's arms in an attempt to steady her. Piper walked her over to the bed and made her place her head in between her legs. After a few minuets Piper spoke up 'better?'

'Yeah' Paige replied glumly 'come on.. Bath time' Piper smiled and helped Paige from the bedroom to the bathroom.

AN: right that's all guys I forgot to mention this if you haven't already guessed this is Paige centric but as the story develops it will show you and insight in to all of the sisters lives. I hope you liked it please please please review i really want to know what you think good or bad( constructed criticism is fine but nothing to harsh). Also id love it if you could check out my other fanfiction The Charmed Children ill be updating that soon. Bye guys.


	3. Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed but if I did it would have ran longer and Prue wouldn't have died AN:(Okay so this is my repost from last night, i got a review about the chapter having no paragraphs and speech marks and i just wanted to thanks them :D i do use them but my laptop is horribly old and quiet frankly kinda useless i did paragraph althouhg it didnt show up on this) Hey guys, that's right I'm back sorry this update took so long the lack of review left me a little unmotivated but I think someone's still reading ….. right? I had tons of coursework and a drama performance to practices for but I realised iv not updated for agesss! Enjoy this chapter its not one of my best but its alright. The New Addition To The Halliwells Chapter 3 Powers When Paige entered the bathroom she could feel the bile rising up as the room began to spin reminding her of the merry go rounds on the funfair she went to as a girl, she tried desperately to suppress it but to no avail. 'Piper I think I'm going to-'Paige started but was unable to continue at risk of the bile wining and exiting her. Piper evidently understood because she quickly lifted up the toilet seat and Paige knelt over her knuckles turning whiter then usual as she gripped the toilet seat for the support she desperately needed Paige begun to vomit what little food she had in her frail system as Piper began rubbing small circles on her back sending a calming feeling through Paige. Piper begun whispering calming words in her ear, telling her it was okay to let it all out. Paige begun to dry heave finding that there was nothing left in her system to bring up. Phoebe had disappeared to get Paige a drink for when she had finished unable to think of anything of use to do. Phoebe hated not being able to help, she had always been the baby and she had no idea how to play a new role, Prue was always the mother figure, Piper was the caring one that kept the peace and Phoebe was the troublemaker… the baby. However Paige had that role covered and know Phoebe had to learn how to be a big sister and she really wanted to learn fast. Paige hated being ill, it made her feel weak and venerable and depending on people was defiantly not her strong point. Her whole body seemed to be shouting at her to swat pipers loving hands away and leave the manor, the annoying voice in the back of her head telling her that she should go on in life alone…at least that way she wouldn't get hurt but she just couldn't she had no energy and as much as she would hate to admit it she didn't want to be alone anymore. Being alone meant she would be left with her own thoughts, her own worries and her own fear and she couldn't handle that. Paige was vomiting for a good five minuets till the dry heaves subsided after realizing that she was done she sat up to meet Pipers kind, caring but defiantly worried eyes. 'Aw Paigey, are you feeling better now?' she asked placing her hand on her forehead as Phoebe entered the bathroom with yet another glass of cold water. Paige moved to stand you being meet with a rather nasty dizzy spell Piper grabbed her under her arms and sat her down on the floor. Phoebe passed the glass to a grateful Paige and mumbled some excuse about getting some more clothes for Paige. Paige took long gulps of the water before resisting the glass on the floor next to her. 'Thanks' Paige mumbled shyly unable to meet Pipers eyes. 'Any time baby sis, anytime' Piper smiled before rue entered with some medicine and towels. 'All good?' she asked Piper who just nodded determined to not take her eyes of Paige. 'Right well the baths done Paigey' Prue smiled down at her baby sister. 'okay' Paige mumbled as Prue and Piper helped her up, Paige noticed that they weren't showing any signs of leaving the bathroom. 'Well erm can I take it than?' Paige asked confused. 'Sure can you undress your self?' Prue asked setting the towel on the rack and placing the medicine bottle in Pipers hands. As Piper read the instructions Paige felt the anger boiling up inside, she hated being treated like a child and today was not going to be an exception. 'Well I'm not three years old am i?' Paige snapped crossing her arms defensively 'I can take a bath on my own' she continued as Prue rolled her eyes. 'listen Paige I just heard you being sick for five straight minuets and you have a extremely high temperature' Prue retorted before Piper butted in 'don't forget she almost collapsed… twice'. 'all things considered your lucky I'm not dragging you to a hospital and getting you checked out' Prue continued calmly she was genuinely concerned for her baby sisters health, the fever didn't seem to show any signs of leaving her system. 'try it' Paige sneered she hated hospitals to many times as she ended up laying in a hospital bed with a broke arm, bleeding nose or just bruised from head to toe. She knew it wasn't her sister's fault but that didn't stop it being a touchy issue. There was also another reason she didn't want her sisters to help her in the bath, Paige had many bruises on her body not to mention cigarette burns on her back. 'Paigey were only trying to help' Piper stated after seeing Paige's eyes glaze over and downcast in thought. Paige didn't even realise what was happening until it was to late she was crying… tears streaming down her pale face making little drops on to the bathroom tiles. 'Well maybe I don't want your help' she snapped bitterly as she furiously wiping her eyes. She didn't mean it to sound as harsh as it did but she didn't feel guilty. oOo Just then, out of nowhere a demon shimmered in behind Paige skilfully placing an athame at her pale throat drawing a little blood. Prue glared at the demon ' .Go' She sneered advancing on the demon who just pressed the athame harder on to Paige who whimpered in fear and pain. Piper placed her hands up to freeze him but soon placing by her side after seeing the athame draw more blood from the youngest Halliwell and her complexion pale even more. The demon was green with white stripes showing his high place in the underworlds hierarchy. Paige shook in his arms she had never seen such a thing. 'Well who do we have here?' the demon asked smiled maliciously at the terrified young girl in his arms. Paige quivered as she felt his hot stick breath on her, it made her feel weak. 'I said let her go you basted' Prue shouted clenching her fists in anger as the bathroom started to shake. The demon didn't look to pleased as he lifted the athame high up ready to plunge it into Paige much to Prue's surprise Paige disappeared in a furry of blue and white orbs momentarily as she reappeared right behind Prue and Piper. Piper gasped and wanted to congratulate her sisters now found power but took the chance to freeze the demon. Prue swung her hand and the demon collided with the wall she telekineticly picked up the athame and plunged it into his stomach causing him to burst into flames. Paige stood there in total shock, she felt her breathing quicken in to short gasps for air. She could see Prue in front of her shacking her slightly but her voice sounded quiet and far. she had just moved from one place to another in less than a second, was this the powers they had told her about, was her foster mother right? Was she really evil? The whole thing was starting to make her feel lightheaded as she began to see black spots dancing in her eyes and the room began to spin in the most irritating way. Prue's hands released her and picked up the empty glass deciding that maybe a drink might help her. Paige found herself colliding with the cold bathroom tiles. She could hear Pipers worried calls, granted it sounded distant and like an echo. She could feel Prue's arms pulling her onto something soft possibly her legs? She could feel someone holding her hand and She couldn't keep the darkness at bay but she welcomed the warmth and safety she felt after being engulfed in the comforting darkness. Hey so that's it, poor Paige right. Please review they fuel my creativity! I love hearing what you like or don't like and if you have any ideas id love to read them and maybe use some? Review it and ill even give you a cookie XD 


End file.
